Dead Wizard walking
by Slygrifflepuffclaw
Summary: AU - The Death eaters attack Diagon Alley on the day of Sirius's will reading. Harry is badly wounded but is 'saved' by the Lovegoods'. He wakes from a coma to find he is not quite himself... Will he be able to overcome these drastic new obstacles placed in front of him, all while fending off Voldemort and his death eaters? A Harry / Luna Fanfic. (P.S. Contains Vampires :/)
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CANNON CHARACTERS, I CAN ONLY CLAIM THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS PRESENT**_

_**Dead Wizard Walking**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Harry POV**_

I sat on my bed in the small bedroom filled with all of Dudley's old crap. I was still trying to process the fact that Sirius wasn't coming back. It was my fault that he was gone if I had only thought enough to check the mirror before I went charging off to the ministry, he wouldn't have had to charge in after us and that bitch Bellatrix wouldn't have killed him. We couldn't have even buried him because he went through the veil.

I saw an owl on the horizon I opened the window as It drew closer. It flew straight in the window, dropped the letter on the bed and flew straight back out again; very efficient. It was either German or from Gringotts.

I walked over to the bed and picked up the letter. It was addressed to me in bright red ink in a heavy parchment envelope.

_Mr Potter._

_We would like to express our deepest sympathies about the death of your godfather Lord Sirius Orion Black. However you are requested to attend reading of his will tomorrow; July the 2__nd__ at Gringotts London in Diagon Alley at two pm. Please present yourself at the front desk least fifteen minutes before the reading is due to begin. _

_If you wish to have a private reading of the will before the public reading, please inform us before close of business (6pm) today by return owl; if this is the cases please be informed that you are to present yourself at one pm instead._

_Again we offer our condolences._

_Snapfang_

_Inheritance department,_

_Gringotts London._

I sat up on the bed. Dumbledore had forbidden me to leave the house all summer, but one day couldn't hurt could it? I quickly scribbled a reply to Snapfang agreeing to the private reading, but saying I would also attend the public reading afterwards. I gave it to Hedwig and told her to take it to Snapfang in Gringotts. I lay back on my bed; I wasn't sure if I was ready to hear what was in Sirius's will but I needed to go tomorrow anyway… for closure…

_The next morning_

I got up nice and early the next day and got up quietly as not to wake the Dursleys' and went down and made myself breakfast. I stole money for a train to London from Uncle Vernon's wallet and hurriedly cleared everything away and snuck back up to my room. I waited around a bit before getting dressed, as it was only seven am now. I managed to sneak out of the house unnoticed around ten and had made it to the train station. I rode the train into kings cross and made my way to the hidden public Floo hearths near platform 9 ¾ the clerk manning the desk couldn't have been any older than nineteen but had the bored tone of Snape when he was scolding Crabbe and Goyle. "Where are you going to sir…?"

I had worn a hat to cover my scar, so I was glad he hadn't recognised me. "Return trip to Diagon Alley" I said as he started scooping some Floo powder into a bag "That'll be six sickles. Public Floo closes at seven. Have a safe journey sir" I handed him the money and stepped past the barrier. I walked to the nearest available fireplace and steeped in I threw the powder down and said "Gringotts, Diagon Alley" and was engulfed by the green flames.

Next thing I know I was face down on the hard marble floor of the Gringotts atrium. I picked myself up and checked the clock on the wall, quarter to one. I walked up to the front desk where Hagrid had brought me nearly five years earlier. "I have an appointment with Snapfang" I said as I peered over the top of the large marble podium.

The goblin looked up for a moment and then looked back down at his parchment. "Name…" was all he said. "Harry Potter" I replied and he looked up. "Do you have any identification Mister Potter?" he sneered at me as I lifted up my hat to show him my scar. "Very well then mister potter, if you would please follow me." The goblin jumped down off his disproportionately tall chair and started leading me through the vast corridors of Gringotts.

Finally we arrive at a large oak door with the words 'Snapfang-Inheritance Office- Manager' carved into it. "Here we are Mr Potter. Snapfang is expecting you." I opened the door and stepped into the large office. The walls were covered in dark wood and mounted weapons. There was a small black haired goblin sat behind a large mahogany desk with two chairs stationed in front of it.

"Ah Mister Potter; I have been expecting you. Please sit down" he said gesturing to one of the aforementioned chairs. I sat down and he made a sound that I assumed he was clearing his throat. "Now Mister Potter you have requested a private reading of your godfather's will. After this meeting you will also be required to attend the public reading as a primary beneficiary." I nodded as he continued; "Now let us begin shall we?" he said as he pulled a bowl shaped contraption, that almost looked like a modified pensieve and placed in on his desk. "And yes; Mister Potter you are correct this is a modified version of the artefact known as a pensieve." Then he poured a small amount of silvery liquid that looked like unicorn blood into the bowl and then what looked like a pensieve memory. As soon as the memory was added, steam began to rise from the bowl and took the shape of Sirius's head, like it had appeared to me in the fireplace of the Gryffindor Common room.

"_**I, Sirius Orion Black being of sound mind and body do declare this my updated last will and testament as made on the twentieth of November 1995, and is to supersede all other alleged wills, especially the one made on the first of August 1981.**_

_**Now that is out of the way, I leave Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore exactly one galleon, no more and preferably less. You meddling bastard! You better hope I don't come back and haunt you for what you did**_

_**Next Remus Lupin I leave you one million galleons on the condition that you get yourself some proper clothes instead the rags you are probably currently wearing. And I command you to get your head out of your arse and ask her out otherwise you'll end up like me dead and alone. Also letter number 3 from my personal affects **_

_**Next I move to my dearest cousin Nymphadora Tonks… Ha you can't hit me for saying your name now. I also leave you one million galleons and ask you to embrace your Gryffindor side and go after him, and don't take no for an answer; he's a stubborn one.**_

_**To Xenophillius Lovegood I leave four thousand galleons and the contents of chest number 394 from the Black vault and contract number 69 for him to consider and sign if he approves.**_

_**Next to Ms Luna Lovegood I leave you two thousand galleons and letter number 4 from my personal affects. Also be safe in the knowledge that I took your family's secret to the grave.**_

_**To Rubius Hagrid I return to you possession of Buckbeak and my flying motorbike. Take care old friend,**_

_**To Hermione Granger I leave the entire contents of the Black family library on the condition that it is not removed from Grimauld Place, letter number 2 from my personal affects and seven thousand galleons, in trust until she reaches her seventeenth birthday, if it has not already passed.**_

_**To Ronald Weasley I leave ten thousand Galleons with the same conditions as Ms Granger. Try not to spend it all on sweets and qudditch. I also leave him the Black family share in the Chudley Cannons Qudditch Club, as I know he would like to see them win something in his lifetime. *smirks**_

_**To Arthur and Molly Weasley I leave Fifty thousand galleons, and don't you dare try and refuse it. It is a thank you for looking after Harry so well in my absence due to my false imprisonment. **_

_**To Fred and George Weasley I leave one hundred thousand galleons as an investment in your Joke shop. It is a shame I never got to see it.**_

_**And finally all my remaining vaults, properties, fortune and worldly possessions I leave to my adopted son and heir Harry Potter. Also letters numbered 1 and 5 from my personal affects (Read number one first because otherwise you won't understand any of the rest of it) and a copy of contracts 69 and 70. Also as his last living guardian who has not in some way mistreated him, I hereby posthumously emancipate him in the wizarding and muggle worlds, allowing him access to his Potter and Black inheritance and exempt from the underage magic laws so mote be it.**_

_**I also ask Harry that one of my portraits be given to Minerva McGonagall and ask her to hang it in her office in Hogwarts so that I know he's safe.**_

_**Here ends the will of Sirius Orion Black.**_

I looked back down at the goblin; "Do I have to wait until after the public reading or can I look at the letters and contracts now?" Snapfang reached into his pocket and pulled out a watch "Alas, we do not have time Mister Potter. We must now go to the conference room for the public reading and also the rest of the items are currently being retrieved from the black vaults." He paused for a moment ad got up and started walking towards the door. "Please follow me Mr Potter; the others have already started arriving." I got out of the chair and followed Snapfang back down the corridors until we got to a massive set of stone doors.

Snapfang waved his hand and the doors swung open, revealing a huge round hall made of marble and a large circular table with a larger version of the modified pensieve Snapfang had used earlier I could see that everyone but Dumbledore had arrived and was seated. All the order members looked shocked to see me there but said nothing. As I sat down between Remus and Tonks, however Dumbledore walked into the room, and started shouting until the goblins silenced him and _persuaded _him not to make a scene.

Several minutes passed with everybody sitting in an awkward silence before another two Goblins entered through another hidden door and wheeled in two large chests, probably containing the bequests. "Now that everyone is here and the property chests have been retrieved we may begin. For those of you unfamiliar with wizarding wills when an item is bequeathed to a person during the will reading it will appear in those trunks of in the case of money or property, the appropriate paperwork appears…" then he walked up to the large pensieve and poured in the memory of Sirius's will. Suddenly the familiar form of Sirius rose out of the smoke.

"_**I, Sirius Orion Black being of sound mind and body do declare this my updated last will and testament as made on the twentieth of November 1995, and is to supersede all other alleged wills, especially the one made on the first of August 1981.**_

_**Now that is out of the way, I leave Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore exactly one galleon, no more and preferably less. You meddling bastard! You better hope I don't come back and haunt you for what you did!**_

Dumbledore visibly paled at this as everyone turned to look at him. You could see the old man shrink back into his chair under the dangerous glare he was getting from Mrs Weasley.

_**Next Remus Lupin I leave you one million galleons on the condition that you get yourself some proper clothes instead the rags you are probably currently wearing. And I command you to get your head out of your arse and ask her out otherwise you'll end up like me dead and alone. Also letter number 3 from my personal affects **_

Remus and Tonks both blushed at this as the memory Sirius continued with the will

_**Next I move to my dearest cousin Nymphadora Tonks… Ha you can't hit me for saying your name now. I also leave you one million galleons and ask you to embrace your Gryffindor side and go after him, and don't take no for an answer; he's a stubborn one.**_

Tonks blush while simultaneously turning her hair red in anger and had to be held down to stop her from trying to punch the smoking representation of her cousin.

_**To Xenophillius Lovegood I leave four thousand galleons and the contents of chest number 394 from the Black vault and contract number 69 for him to consider and sign if he approves.**_

_**Next to Ms Luna Lovegood I leave you two thousand galleons and letter number 4 from my personal affects. Also be safe in the knowledge that I took your family's secret to the grave.**_

Everyone just looked confused by that one while Luna and her father just shared a knowing look.

_**To Rubius Hagrid I return to you possession of Buckbeak and my flying motorbike. Take care old friend,**_

_**To Hermione Granger I leave the entire contents of the Black family library on the condition that it is not removed from Grimauld Place, letter number 2 from my personal affects and seven thousand galleons, in trust until she reaches her seventeenth birthday, if it has not already passed.**_

_**To Ronald Weasley I leave ten thousand Galleons with the same conditions as Ms Granger. Try not to spend it all on sweets and qudditch. I also leave him the Black family share in the Chudley Cannons Qudditch Club, as I know he would like to see them win something in his lifetime. *smirks**_

Hagrid just smiled and quietly commented "Great man, he was, great man" Hermione went all wide eyed and Ron was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

_**To Arthur and Molly Weasley I leave Fifty thousand galleons, and don't you dare try and refuse it. It is a thank you for looking after Harry so well in my absence due to my false imprisonment. **_

The Weasleys' all looked stunned and Molly's jaw nearly hit the table her mouth was open so much.

_**To Fred and George Weasley I leave one hundred thousand galleons as an investment in your Joke shop. It is a shame I never got to see it.**_

The twins were stunned, for the first time since I had known them something other than being shouted at by McGonagall the twins were speechless…and it was hilarious.

_**And finally all my remaining vaults, properties, fortune and worldly possessions I leave to my adopted son and heir Harry Potter. Also letters numbered 1 and 5 from my personal affects (Read number one first because otherwise you won't understand any of the rest of it) and a copy of contracts 69 and 70. Also as his last living guardian who has not in some way mistreated him, I hereby posthumously emancipate him in the wizarding and muggle worlds, allowing him access to his Potter and Black inheritance and exempt from the underage magic laws so mote be it.**_

Dumbledore got up to protest but the goblins held him down as the will continued.

_**I also ask Harry that one of my portraits be given to Minerva McGonagall and ask her to hang it in her office in Hogwarts so that I know he's safe.**_

_**Here ends the will of Sirius Orion Black.**_

Professor McGonagall just smiled slightly in her seat. Then Snapfang stood up to address us again. "Now ladies and gentlemen that concludes today's proceedings please but sure to pick up your bequests form Griphook over at the possessions chests. Have a good day." And then he left the room. We were called to the chest in the order Sirius listed us in. Dumbledore took his paperwork quickly and tore angrily from the room. Remus sat back down at his place and began to fill out his paperwork. The Lovegoods' also sat back down, but had no paperwork to fill out so they just sat quietly humming to themselves. The Weasleys soon left and Hermione sat back down beside me in the spot Tonks had previously occupied, she smiled and turned straight to her paperwork, no surprises there…

When I was called I was handed a single contract with the Gringotts seal on it. I looked at Griphook. "The letters and contracts from Mr Black's personal collections will be distributed momentarily Mr Potter." Was all he said, as he handed a small portrait to Professor McGonagall; who left soon afterwards.

I sat back down beside opposite everyone else as Griphook came to the table and cleared his throat. "Now for Mr Black's documents and personal effects; firstly letter number one to Mister Harry Potter…" and a letter with a large black 1 in it appeared in front of me. "…Letter number two goes to Miss Hermione Granger… a similar letter appeared in front of Hermione. "Letter number three to Mister Remus Lupin. Letter number four to Miss Luna Lovegood and finally letter number five to Mister Potter… Now onto the contracts; copies of contract sixty nine to Mister Lovegood and Mister Potter and contract number seventy to Mister Potter. That concludes our business for today the contracts are being copied and owled to you, as those are the bank's file copies; letter may be brought with you. I shoved the letters in my pocket and left the contracts. I needed some time to think, and probably digest what is in these letters first before I read them.

I walked out of Gringotts and into the sunny warmth of Diagon Alley. I started to walk down the street, when I say Luna just a little bit ahead of me. I called out to her as I was passing Olivander's shop when I heard a loud bang and everything went black…

_**A/N: That the prologue done. What did you think? Please review and tell me. Chapter 1 coming soon.**_

_**-Slygrifflepuffclaw**_


	2. First Day as a Dead Man

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CANNON CHARACTERS, I CAN ONLY CLAIM THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS PRESENT**_

_**Dead Wizard Walking**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Harry POV**_

I felt the heat of the explosion and excruciating pain as pieces of shrapnel from what was Olivander's hit me; bits of glass and wood shredded through me flesh. After I hit the ground I blacked out for a minute. When I woke back up I was still lying in Diagon Alley. Luna was kneeling over me, covered in blood, my blood. "I'm so sorry about this but it may be the only way to save you." Even in my pain that confused me until she leaned down and I felt the pain of ten of Voldemort's cruciatus curses and losing Sirius again put together; before I blacked out again.

_**************DWW****************_

I woke up in a large double bed, with the sunlight peeking in through the curtains. I looked round, I didn't recognise the room at all, and it certainly didn't look like St Mungo's. And I wasn't wearing the clothes I was wearing in the explosion… Explosion in Diagon Alley, Dying, Luna, what had happened?

Then before he could figure out what had happened; the door opened and Luna came in dressed in what looked like a silk dressing gown. "Oh you're finally awake! We were starting to think you really were dead. Your letters got a bit burnt…and bloody after the explosion so you'll have to contact Gringotts to see if they have any other copies. Your contracts arrived earlier and come downstairs in a minute for some food." And with that she bounded out of the room.

I walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some Floo powder said "Ragnok's Office, Gringotts London, Diagon Alley, and threw it into the grate causing a large green fire to appear and without thinking twice I stepped into it.

"Ah, Mister Potter." Ragnok greeted me as I stepped into the room. "I assume you are here to seek replacement letters for the ones Lord Black gave you were undoubtedly destroyed in the explosion." I nodded and proceeded to sit down in the chair opposite him.

"Before we go any further sir, may I ask how long has it been since the explosion? The Lovegoods told me to request the letters as soon as I woke up so I have no idea what day it is, or if I'm completely honest how I got to the Lovegoods house in the first place."

Ragnok seemed to pause for a moment before continuing on as if I hadn't said anything after asking about the explosion. "Well Mr Potter, you will be pleased to learn that you have only been unconscious for three and a half weeks, so you have not missed the Hogwarts Express…again." He grinned at the last bit. I had always been confused by Goblin humour but that was neither here nor there. I had been in a coma for a month!

"As for the letters left to you by your Godfather… The ones in your position are only copies as per Lord Black's final written instructions. He stated that you would come looking for them eventually. Also, given that you have only been out of a coma for ten minutes I suggest that you return to the company of Mr Lovegood and his daughter. Also Mister Potter when you see fit to visit us at Gringotts in the future please consider wearing the appropriate attire for this esteemed establishment…" I looked down to see that I was wearing black satin pyjamas "…and let me be the first to wish you a happy birthday Mr Potter."

I then immediately went back through the fireplace and ended up in the dining room instead of the bedroom. Luna and her father looked up from breakfast and just smiled at me. "Hello Harry, you have a most unusual way of getting here, you could have just used the stairs." Said Luna turning back to her toast as I sat down in front of a full English breakfast. "We thought you might be hungry after being in that coma for so long." She paused for a moment then looked over at the fireplace then back at me. "Harry you didn't go all the way to Gringotts in your pyjamas did you?" I nodded sheepishly and she and her father both burst out laughing. "I-I knew you'd want to go quickly but I would have thought you would have at least gotten dressed first. " Luna chocked out through the laughter and a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

After that breakfast was rather subdued after that. After we had finished eating Luna showed me back to my room and showed me some clothes to put on as most of mine were destroyed in the explosion or when I was having the shrapnel taken out of my back and chest. She left while I got dressed and then came back in holding two large brown legal envelopes and two blood red ones, I was about to ask what they were for but then I thought to myself that they must be my original copies of the letters Sirius left me, with my blood all over them. Luna then said something about leaving me in peace and went downstairs to her father.

I slowly open the letter with the number one on it. I pulled out a page that had a single word written on it. _Marauder. _So I pointed my wand at the page and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Then that one page turned into three and the words just started fading through.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter that means that I have failed your parents for a second time, for which I am so very sorry. I must hope however that I died somehow defending you, directly or indirectly._

_Harry you were the son I never had and had your parents lived to see the man you have become I have no doubt that they would be very proud of you. _

_In my will I declared you my heir; this means that you are the new Lord Black. Had I not done this the title would have passed onto Draco Malfoy and we both know that he doesn't need a bigger head than he already has. He would also have likely claimed the pieces of the Black fortune I gave you and offered them to Voldemort._

_The two contracts I left you are slightly more difficult to explain. The first one, contract number sixty nine, is a marriage contract. Now I know what you're thinking. You're thinking Sirius you bloody idiot why have you given me a marriage contract? Well to be completely honest I have no __**good**__ excuse. I have plenty of bad ones._

_The second contract number seventy is essentially you agreeing to being emancipated and becoming the next Lord Black. (I'd sign that one first and then get it to the goblins as quickly as possible as unsigned Draco can still challenge my decision as he is older than you._

_Now the second letter is one written for you by your parents after they went into hiding, so that if they were discovered I would give that letter to you on your seventeenth birthday, I'm going to assume I didn't make it that far._

_Well done Harry for giving me a reason to live again other that trying to kill a rat._

_Now get out there and kick Mouldy shorts arse!_

_Lord Sirius Orion Black_

_Head of House Black_

I just sat there for a while and stared at Sirius's letter. Not only was I now a Lord I now had a marriage contract. Well Sirius always did get strange birthday presents. I thought about whether to look at the contracts or the letter first.

Contracts; I pulled out number seventy and read through it essentially agree with everything Sirius had written so I went to sign it but found a note on the envelope _'Magical Contracts MUST be signed with a Blood quill.' _Great where am I going to get a blood quill? I'll have to bring them to Gringotts tomorrow.

Now for the marriage contract. Damn Sirius why?

_Contract of Marriage_

_Between:_

_**HARRY JAMES POTTER**_

_And_

_**LUNA ROWENA LOVEGOOD**_

_To be married before Ms Lovegood's seventeenth birthday on the 26__th__ of September 1997._

_Signed: Lord Sirius Orion Black (Potter Magical Guardian)_

_Signed: (Lord Harry James Potter)_

_Signed: (Lovegood Parent/Guardian) _

_Signed: (Luna Rowena Lovegood)_

_Please note that both copies must be signed with a blood quill and returned to Gringotts for the betrothal to be considered valid._

I looked at the three blank spaces, for us to sign. I was too young to get married. And I had only really known Luna for a few months, wasn't that a bit short to be making rash decisions. I've never been happier to realise I was starting to sound like Hermione.

I got up and went to look at my parents' letter, when the door opened and Luna popped her head into the room. "Harry can you please come downstairs for a minute. Daddy and I need to talk to you." I nodded and followed her down the stairs where she sat down at the kitchen table that we had had our breakfast at.

"Harry! Please sit, sit." Said Mr Lovegood, as I came into view. I sat down opposite Luna and her father; we sat in silence for a good five minutes as Luna got up to go make some tea. After she got back Mr Lovegood started to speak. "So Harry Luna tells me that you are a dab hand a Defence against the Dark Arts…could you please tell me what you know about Vampires." He then went to sip his tea as if this was a perfectly normal conversation to be having on a summer's afternoon.

"Em… Well sir, vampires are dark creatures who have pale white skin. They have a liking for rare meat and are incredibly strong and fast. They blend in with the regular wizarding population as only about three and a half per cent of wizards that are turned lose their magic. They are often confused with canis lamia, the vampire dog which aside from the name is something of a deformed vampire, and looks somewhat similar to Gollum out of the Lord of the Rings trilogy by JRR Tolkien. And of course they both drink blood to survive."

"Well done Mister Potter a classic textbook definition of a vampire, from a wizarding perspective. Now three and a half weeks ago you were severely injured in the explosion in Diagon Alley, which occurred when a group of death eaters blew up Olivander's wand shop in the process of kidnapping him. Are you with me so far?" I nodded, not particularly liking where this was going. "Well immediately after the explosion we left Gringotts to return home as one is inclined to do in a situation like that. However, on our way we discovered your body. You were so badly wounded that you were beyond even what the healers at St Mungos could do for you; you were minutes away from dying. So Luna 'saved' you by turning you into a vampire."

Yeah I definatly didn't like where this was going. "I'm a FUCKING VAMPIRE!" I didn't mean to shout but I think the shock kind of got to me a bit. Luna and Mr Lovegood jumped in their seats.

"Yes Harry" Luna said in her normal dreamy voice "it's really quite pleasant after you get over the whole 'I've got to drink blood to live' part." I frowned. Why was it always me? I mean first Voldemort now this. I mean this could be the _'power the dark lord knows not' _but this was starting to get a bit old.

Then Luna turned to her father; "I think he's gone into shock Daddy, better start with the strong stuff." Mr Lovegood just nodded and got up and walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a decanter filled with a dark red liquid, which could only be one thing…Blood.

Mr Lovegood came over to the table and poured three shot glasses full. "Now Harry, this…" he said gesturing to the shot glass he had just placed in front of me. "…is dragon's blood. The regularity that a vampire **NEEDS** to feed is determined by the amount of magic in the blood that he or she last drank. Now the only two substances more potent than dragon's blood are unicorn blood, which from what I hear you are well versed in the consequences of drinking, and the blood of a basilisk. A vampire drinking Dragons blood can go without feeding for about six weeks. And the time decreases exponentially as the magic does, with me so far?" I nodded. "Well then bottoms up."

I took the shot hesitantly. It burnt the back of my throat like firewhiskey. I looked back up at the two vampires in front of me. "Sir, what is the estimated time between feeding on blood from a basilisk?"

Mr Lovegood frowned. "Well that is a bit before my time… but if I remember correctly it's blood not mixed with venom is six months and blood with even the tiniest amount of venom in it Is three months. And please Harry, call me Phil."

After a minute Phil whispered something to Luna, who then went running back up the stairs. "Now Harry, I know that this is a less than ideal situation. Firstly can I say that Luna and I only put on the façade that we're a bit mad to distract from the signs of us being vampires. Now a vampire has several powers, for example you have enhanced speed and strength you mentioned earlier; your night vision will be as good as it is during the day and you will no longer have to wear your glasses, although your new abilities may take a while to fix your eyes fully, so for now I would recommend keeping the glasses on. You also have the power to command regular witches and wizards to do things, in the past this was used to keep slaves, but now it is just used if one is desperate to feed. And the last power available to a vampire and one I think you will find extremely interesting and somewhat useful…Is the ability to visit the afterlife in your sleep."

That got my attention. "Sorry sir, maybe I misheard you. Did you just say that I can visit the afterlife in my sleep?"

Phil looked slightly amused, and then Luna came back down the stairs. "Yes Harry, he did. Technically you're already dead so it's actually quite easy to do. You were there already. Around the second week of the coma we thought you were waking up, you were muttering about Sirius and the explosion and then you just started screaming. We had to put silencing wards around your room cause you just kept going for hours then you went into regular comatose and then you woke up this morning." She said with a smile laying down both my contracts and her father's copy of contract sixty nine.

"Sir… sorry Phil do you have any idea where I could find a blood quill?"

"As a class A ministry controlled artefact they are only kept in Gringotts and the main Ministry building for contracts…However as a vampire you could just use your fingernail. But as we all have business in Gringotts then I suggest we all go there now." I nodded; I needed to talk to Griphook about the potter vaults.

An hour later I tumbled out of the Floo in the main Gringotts atrium. Phil came over and helped me dust myself off. "Now Harry as we all have business with Ragnok first we'll go there, then you can go to see Griphook, alright?" I nodded and we headed towards the old Goblins office.

"Ah, I knew I'd be seeing you again today Mr Potter." The goblin sneered as we all sat down in front of his desk. "I assume that you are here to sign the contracts that the late Lord Black left to you" We nodded and pressed a rune on the desk. "Rovnok please bring me a blood quill and three official seals."

A minute later a goblin I assumed was Rovnok came in carrying several boxes, handed them to the director and then left the room. "Now Mr Potter if you would sign the contract affirming your rights as the new Lord Black first, then we will move onto the betrothal." Said Ragnok handing me a blood quill. I quickly signed the contract and then signed the copies of the marriage contract. After Phil and Luna had signed then Ragnok stood. "Now Mr Potter if you would just put on these" said the goblin "They are the family rings of Houses Black and Potter respectively, showing that you are the head of those houses. They are also required to take the family's seats in the Wizengamot." He then placed the seals on the three contracts. "Now By the power invested in me by the head of the Goblin Nation as director of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, I do hereby declare these contracts to be legal and magically binding, so mote be it." Then a blue light flashed and the other Goblin came back in and took the sealed contracts out of the room.

"Now that that is dealt with, Mr Potter, I'm afraid that Account manager Griphook is not here this afternoon; however a reading of your parents will has been scheduled for one o'clock on the fifth of August, which is next Monday. Mr Lovegood a goblin is waiting for you outside to take you to your vault." The Lovegoods left to go to their vault and Ragnok got back up to sit behind his desk again. "Now Mister Potter, to claim your family's seat and Lord Black's seat in the Wizengamot need to go and declare your intentions to the speaker of the house, which at the moment is Madam Amelia Bones. You will then show up to the next closest sitting of the Wizengamot, which is this coming Friday Afternoon. Where you will be sworn in and there will be nothing Fudge or Dumbledore can do about it." I nodded, getting one up on the old man and the minister did seem like a good idea. "Also as a member of the Wizengamot you would be better placed to aid the effort against Tom Riddle. Also it would add to your credibility should you seek to pursue action against Madam Umbridge for those scars on your hand, as the use of a blood quill in such a manner is highly illegal and would surely send her and possibly the minister to Azkaban for some years." Now there was an idea…

"Now I believe that concludes our business for today Lord Potter-Black. Please do not hesitate to contact me if you have any questions in regard to what we have discussed here today. After leaving Gringotts I resolved to visit Madam Bones tomorrow and discuss the Wizengamot with her.

The rest of the day went rather quickly and at nine I decided it was time to test what Luna had said about visiting the afterlife.

_**A/N: That's chapter 1 done. What did you think? Please review and tell me. Chapter 2 coming soon.**_

_**-Slygrifflepuffclaw**_


	3. Meet the Parents

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CANNON CHARACTERS, I CAN ONLY CLAIM THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS PRESENT**_

_**Dead Wizard Walking**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Harry POV**_

I went up the stairs to Luna's room and knocked on the door, determined to find out how to get to the afterlife so I could see my parents and Sirius again. "It's open" shouted Luna and I opened the door.

There standing in the middle of the room with nothing but a _very_ small towel (barely) wrapped around her was Luna. "Oh, Hi Harry. What can I do for you?" she asked, blissfully unaware of the amount of skin she was showing.

"Err…Well...You see…" I stammered through my words as my eyes travelled up and down her form.

"Harry, pull yourself together. You did agree to marry me earlier; you're going to see me in a lot less than this. I mean in all likelihood we'll actually have to get married next summer…" she said as she walked around the room. "…Now let's try again, what was it you wanted?"

"Em, I was wondering if you could tell me how to visit the other side in my sleep like you said earlier?"

A smile crossed her face. "Of course Harry. Just give me a minute to get dressed and I'll come down in a minute."

I immediately closed the door, feeling slightly embarrassed. Although I know she is right; I did effectively ask her to marry me earlier. Wow I was going to be getting married in a year. That was a lot to take in. Well it had been one hell of a birthday and the best bit was still to come.

Changing into my pyjamas I sat down on the bed, waiting for Luna. I was feeling really excited about this bit; being able to talk to my parents and Sirius every day.

Luna came in a couple of minutes later, wearing what could be barely classed as pyjamas. Little tight cotton shorts and a _very_ small top. "Okay Harry. There really is no trick to this; I just wanted an excuse to come down here. I did however bring you a sleep potion to make sure it works and I'll be going in with you as well, it'll be fun." She said getting in the bed next to me and handed me a vial of purple sleeping potion. "Bottoms up" She smiled, then down her own vial. I had never had regular sleeping potion before only the dreamless kind and boy did the regular one taste worse. But soon I was really drowsy and as I lay down I didn't even care that Luna was asleep half naked in my bed with her insanely powerful vampire father downstairs, ok maybe I cared a little…

_**On the Other Side**_

_As I woke up I noticed that I was sitting up at a table. Luna was sitting next to me grinning like a Cheshire cat. In the next room I heard a voice saying "I'm telling you Lilly, he was there he was talking about an explosion in Diagon Alley and then he started screaming and then he started fading…" It sounded like Sirius. "I'm not arguing with what you thought you saw Sirius but he's not dead…" As the conversation between Sirius and the woman who was probably my mum, a man walked into the room we were in and just stopped._

"_Eh… Lilly, Sirius I think you might want to see this…" He was tall, maybe six one had glasses identical to mine and scruffy black hair. "H-Harry…?" I stood up and nodded. Then Mum and Sirius rushed into the room._

"_HARRY!" Sirius screamed and ran over to me and gave me a big hug. "See, I knew he was dead. So Harry how did you go? All I got last time was explosion and Alley…"_

"_SIRIUS ORION BLACK! If what you were saying was true he probably had the cruciatus on him for a while before he gave out. Don't traumatize the poor boy; it was probably your dear old cousin that did this!" Said mum swatting Sirius away and wrapping me in a big hug "So dear we get a bit side tracked over on this side so can you please tell me what date it is"_

"_Um it's the 31__st__ of July 1996. But Mum…"_

"_Oh and they killed you on your birthday, come here and give me and your dad a hug." She said gesturing towards Dad and holding her arms wide open._

"_Mum. I'm not dead! I'm getting married and everything." At which point there was a look of recognition on Sirius's face and he raised his hand to his temples._

"_Harry, I…" Sirius started to say before Mum started to process the information she had just heard "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!?" _

"_Oh you've done it now…" said Dad finally entering the conversation while Luna was just sitting at the table watching as everything unfolds with a big grin on her face. _

"_You can't get married you're only sixteen! And what do you mean you're not dead Harry!? YOU'RE IN THE BLOODY AFTERLIFE! And what's this about founding an illegal quasi-military organisation…"_

"_LILLY!" Both Dad and Sirius both shouted. She stopped on her rant and shot a glare at them that would have put a basilisk to shame. "Lilly" Sirius said calmly. "Harry is perfectly able to get married because I emancipated him in my will." She was shocked._

"_Don't worry Mum I was shocked too, when Sirius emancipated me and then when he dumped that marriage contract on me I…"_

"_MARRIAGE CONTRACT! SIRIUS ORION BLACK WHAT DID YOU DO!?" She screamed turning on Sirius again. Luna thought this was obviously a good time to intervene, because she got up out of the chair. _

"_Hello Mrs Potter it's so good to finally meet you, Harry talks about you all the time. And we're not getting married until next year at the earliest. And don't worry we'll all try to keep Harry out of trouble so that he doesn't end up here permanently…Oh and I'm Luna by the way." Mum seemed to calm down after that_

"_It's good to meet you too Luna. Please do try to keep him out of trouble as much as I have liked seeing him I'd rather not have him here all the time. Actually how are you both here? If you're not dead…I mean all the people from the explosion got up here weeks ago…"_

_All I could think of right then was 'Please wake up. Please wake up. Wake up you idiot!' "Well you see…this could all be explained a variety of ways…Em…Well you see, there was the explosion, and I __**WAS**__ dying, but…well…"_

"_Oh spit it out Harry, it's not like we have all eternity or anything" Dad smirked. Mum went and swatted him and then started to glare at me again. _

"_Well Harry, as crude as that joke your father made was, please tell us how both of you are here if you're not dead." She said in a tone that would make Lord Mouldy Shorts himself run for the hills._

"_IWASDYINGBUTLUNASAVEDMEBYTURNINGMEINTOAVAMPIREANDI'VEBEENINACOMAFORTHREEWEEKS…" I shouted out, they all looked at me blankly; even Luna and she knew what had happened!_

"_Em…Pup" Sirius said slowly "Maybe it would be better if you took a deep breath and tried saying it as a sentence we can all understand instead of trying to shout it all out in one breath… although I think I know what happened." He then hugged me tightly and whispered into my ear "I'm so glad you're here, just not this soon"_

_I took a couple of deep breaths as Sirius sat down in one of the chairs me and Luna had previously occupied. "The explosion in Diagon Alley happened just over three weeks ago, just after the reading of Sirius's will, which couldn't have been a coincidence as I thought I heard Bellatrix laughing like the maniac she is as I was bleeding out… I blacked out for some amount of time, I can't remember how long. When I came to, Luna was crouched over me covered in what had to be my blood in the middle of the Alley. At this stage I was told later I had been beyond the Healers and my death was imminent…" Mum was openly weeping by this stage and dad was comforting her, but they were both still listening attentively. _

"…_So Luna saved me the only way she could…she turned me into a vampire." Sirius had a grave knowing look on his face Dad stiffened and Mum just gasped. "I lost consciousness and went into a coma and somewhere during the three weeks I was in that coma I came here. Sirius saw me but then I went through some rather severe pain and went back into my coma. I woke up this morning and have had the news that I'm a member of magical government, a vampire, and engaged all in the same day so could we please leave the judging until I get back here tomorrow night." I finished as my mum glared at me, Luna and Sirius. Then Mum just hugged me and Luna together while shooting venomous glares at Sirius…_

_Then I felt a tug at my naval similar to traveling by portkey. Everything started to fade away and I felt extremely dizzy, like I was being flipped around._

_**Back in the real world**_

I woke up to a really warm fuzzy feeling on my chest. I opened my eyes to see that it was Luna. We were… for lack of a better term… spooning. She started to stir around the same time as me. "Good morning Harry. We'd want to hurry up and get breakfast if you want to see Madam Bones today…or not as Vampires we don't actually need to eat, I just thought I'd offer for posterity's sake." She said as she took off her clothes, walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "Also the next Wizengamot session is tomorrow. So you'll need to see Madam Malkin as well today." I got up and opened the wardrobe and took out a set of fine dark red robes with the Potter crest on the breast.

By the time Luna came downstairs I had already had breakfast. And I was sitting on the couch reading the Daily Prophet, which was calling for Fudge's resignation…again. "Are you ready to go?" asked Luna as she walked over with a piece of toast in her hand. I stepped into the hearth and threw down the Floo powder; "Ministry of Magic."

The Ministry Atrium was still showing some of the scars of Dumbledore and Voldemort's battle several weeks earlier. Luna stumbled out behind me and we both set out towards the elevators. Several people stared and pointed as I crossed the atrium. The gold lifts arrived quickly and we pressed the button for the sixth floor.

On the fifth floor the lift announced _'Offices of the Minister for Magic and Senior Undersecretaries' _I groaned as the lift stopped and the doors opened to reveal the very pink fluff ball I'd been trying to avoid.

"Mister Potter, what a surprise to see you here on this fine day." Said Delores Umbridge as she stepped into the lift, using the same smiling glare she had used the previous year during their Defence against the Dark Arts lessons.

'_Level 6: Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Improper use of Magic Office and the Department of Magical records.' _ It couldn't have come soon enough, I stepped out of the golden cage and Luna followed. Umbridge muttered something about jumped up half-blood scum, but I chose to ignore it.

I walked up to the reception desk for the DMLE. "Hello how may I help you?" said the bored looking middle aged witch sitting behind the desk.

"Yes I would like to see Madam Bones and I was wondering of you could tell me if Auror Tonks is around? I need to see her on a personal matter" I said hoping that she would let me through.

"Very well…" she said in a Snape like drawl. "…Auror Tonks is in with Madam Bones at the moment, so just knock on the door." She said returning to trying to hide the copy of Witch weekly from which she was reading.

Luna got ahead of me and led me by the hand to a heavy mahogany door with the _Madam Amelia Bones, Director of the DMLE, Speaker of the Wizengamot w_ritten on it in large gold lettering. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door which swung open a minute later to reveal a very plucky young pink haired Auror standing in the threshold.

"Harry! Oh thank god you're ok. We all thought you'd been killed in the explosion or kidnapped with Olivander!" said Tonks grabbing me in a tight bear hug.

"Thank you for that display Miss Tonks however I believe Mr Potter is here to see me. We shall continue this on Monday morning." Said a middle aged blond woman Harry remembered form his trial, who must have been Amelia Bones.

Tonks nodded and left the office. Luna and I stepped into the office and sat down across from Madam Bones… "So Mr Potter what is it I can do for you today? Because unless you have committed a crime I'm afraid I won't be much help to you." She said the same stern look on her face she had when she was reprimanding Fudge during my trial.

"Well Madam Bones, today I have two things to discuss with you. Firstly I have come to formally request that I be allowed to take my seats in the Wizengamot. I was told you would be able to help me in your position as speaker to the house. Secondly I wish to press charges against Madam Umbridge." I said sitting back and letting her process this information.

"One thing at a time Mister Potter, did you says seats? Plural?" she asked obviously shocked that I had more than one.

"Yes, I did. In his will my Godfather and magical guardian Sirius Black made me his heir and the next Lord Black, making me eligible to take the Black seat along with my own one. I also wish to avoid any interference from Fudge, Umbridge or Dumbledore." I said.

"Well tomorrow is going to be a circus then." She sighed as she leaned back into her chair. "I'm assuming you also wish to take you seat Miss Lovegood?" she asked. I wasn't aware Luna had a seat but she nodded so I assumed she had. "Well now that's three new members to be sworn in tomorrow, one of which has been reported missing presumed dead." She glared at me. "And I'm assuming you have some agenda for taking your seats tomorrow. So that's everything else out the window."

"Now what's this about locking up Delores?" She asked with a bit more cheerful, but not much.

I held up the back of my hand, she gasped. "I want her charged with possession and misuse of a Class-A ministry restricted item, child abuse, torture, abuse of power and attempted use of an unforgivable curse on a minor." I said calmly.

"Very well Harry after you are sworn in tomorrow she will be suspended pending investigation. Then you can do whatever it is you have planned for them." She said with a smile. "And hand these to Madam Malkin; they're papers showing that you need official Wizengamot robes. Be in this office at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Don't be late. Session starts at nine. I shall see you both tomorrow." She said with a smile.

With that we left the Ministry and Flooed back to Diagon Alley. We stopped in Fortesque's for some ice-cream on the way to see Madam Malkin. I spotted Draco skulking around looking moody, probably because daddy had gotten himself thrown in jail for following the Dark Wanker.

"He doesn't look too happy does he?" said Luna as she grabbed my hand. And led me towards '_Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'_. The front of the shop was still fairly scorched from the explosion and the inside was as dark and dreary as it always was.

"Hello how can I help you?" called out Madam Malkin as we stepped into the shop. I handed her the two forms from Madam Bones. "Another two is it. Those are the third request for Wizengamot robes today, and all so young, although it is good to see some new blood in the place… Well let's get you two all measured up then I can have your robes done in about ten minutes."

She flicked her wand over me and Luna a few times, and went into the back to get the robes. After we collected our robes we went back to The Leaky Cauldron and got ourselves some butterbeers. "Well that was an eventful day" said Luna after she took a gulp of her Butterbeer.

"That's one way to describe it." I said with a laugh. "I think we should go back soon. I need to think of something to say to defuse my mum later. I've heard stories of my mum's temper that make a howler form Molly Weasley look like Hagrid's view on owning a baby dragon, which if I remember correctly was something like ' AH 'E just needs a bit o' trainin' up is all ' It wasn't a pretty sight."

Luna was quietly snickering into her glass, when the door to the pub opened and two familiar faces walked in and sat up at the bar. "Luna, would your dad be ok if I brought a Werewolf and a metamorphagus back to the house?"

She looked at me with a puzzled expression on my face, and then followed my gaze to the bar. "I'm sure he'd be fine with it. That whole thing about vampire and werewolves waiting each other is only partially true, just make sure Remus has taken his wolfsbane and left before nightfall and there should be no problem…" she said and took another gulp of her butterbeer and said "Just make sure not to flirt with Tonks too much or I might just get jealous." She smirked as I got up and walked over towards Remus and Tonks

"Remus, Tonks!" I called over to them. I could see the tip of a corked potion vial poking out of the top of Remus's pocket. "I need to talk to the two of you, but there may be unfriendly ears here, can you come with me?" Remus was slightly hesitant but Tonks just nodded.

With that we were off down the Floo and back to The Rookery. Phil had left a note on the table saying that he was going out to get 'supplies' and if he found us like he did last night again before the wedding, he'd castrate me.

"He's just messing with you Harry…I hope" said Luna

"Come on you two sit down." I said as Remus and Tonks came out of the Floo. "Tea anyone?" I asked them as they sat down. Both of them shook their heads.

Remus spoke first. "Harry what was it you needed to talk to us about?" he sounded worried.

"Well Remus, it's a long story…"

_**A/N: That's Chapter Two done as always please review and tell me what you thought. Chapter three is on the way.**_

_**-Slygrifflepuffclaw**_


	4. How to overthrow a government 4 dummies

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CANNON CHARACTERS, I CAN ONLY CLAIM THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS PRESENT**_

_**Dead Wizard Walking**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Harry POV**_

After we finished telling the story to Lupin and Tonks they just sat there in silence for a few minutes. We left out the parts about the Wizengamot and getting married for the moment, I'd tell them later; but for the moment baby steps, I didn't want to just overload them with information. No that'd have to wait until later.

"So let me get this straight" Tonks asked slowly as if she was having a difficulty with the English language. "You WERE in the explosion in Diagon Alley, but you were dying, so Luna turned you into a vampire to save you. At which point you fell into a coma for three weeks, which you only woke up from yesterday and can now visit your parents and Sirius in the afterlife while you sleep, due to your vampire-tastic powers."

When it was clear that she'd finished I just nodded, as Luna curled up beside me. Then Remus spoke up. "What about the contracts?" He looked up at me, his eyes watering. "I know one of them allowed you to become Lord Black, but before Sirius was killed, he said he was putting things in place that if anything happened to him that you would be safe and looked after. Please Harry I don't need to know why Sirius needed to do what he did but, can you please just be honest with me and tell me what was in that contract."

I gulped, I knew Remus would know that I wasn't telling the whole truth, but I really wasn't ready to tell him about being engaged yet… Oh well. "It was a marriage contract Remus."

We sat there in silence for a moment until Remus just said, "Given by the way Ms Lovegood is curled up next to you, I'm guessing she was the other end of this marriage contract?" I nodded. "Well I'm happy for you Harry, no matter what happens…And tell your parents and the old mutt that I say hello the next time you see him… Now I think it's better I go sooner rather than later. Full moon tonight you see; Tonks are you coming?" He asked holding his hand out to the young Auror. She nodded, took his hand and they both headed toward the fireplace.

"Just one thing before you go guys, I'd rather that Dumbledore didn't know about this…for the time being, we'll tell him when we're ready." Remus looked like he wanted to argue but simply nodded and stepped into the green flames with Tonks. I turned to Luna who still had her head resting on my shoulder. "Before we go back to school, I'm going to buy you your engagement ring." She just looked up at me; it had never once occurred to me before I became a vampire just how beautiful Luna was.

She just smiled her big shiny white vampire smile and kissed me. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven…for real this time. The kiss seemed to go on forever, I assumed that the thing about vampires not needing air was a lie but right now I'm very tempted to test that theory. Then Luna broke away and stood up. "Come on we're going to need an early night for the hell we're going to raise hell in the Wizengamot tomorrow." She grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs, only stopping once we got to the door of my room. "Goodnight Harry, I'll see you on the other side…" she whispers before kissing me and then running up the second flight of stairs to her own room.

Five minutes later I was lying in my bed and I thought that I was nev…slee…p

_**On the other side**_

_I ended up in the same room that I had been before, but this time Mum, Dad and Sirius, were all sitting at the table eating what appeared to be breakfast._

"_Hello Harry, aren't you a little early?" asks Dad as Sirius attempts not to get milk up his nose, or something, while Mum looked disapprovingly._

"_Yeah I thought I'd get an early night, tomorrows going to be hectic." I say after stealing Sirius's piece of toast. After seeing the blank and expectant looks on their faces I continued. "Tomorrow Luna and I are going to take our seats in the Wizengamot, try to get Fudge out of office, try to relax regulation of werewolves and vampires, and if we're lucky the rest of our friends will find out about us being engaged; If we're unlucky Skeeter or someone like that finds out too and everything goes to shit." I look up at the three shocked looking faces just staring at me like I just said Snape and Voldemort were two of the friendliest and sensible people I'd ever met "Oh and Remus says hi"_

_Dad opens his mouth to say something, but then the doorbell rings; I didn't know they had doorbells in the afterlife. "I'll get it!" shouts Sirius before he runs form the room. Mum glares at him as he goes, but then turns her attention back to me._

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER! Watch your language." I visibly relaxed "And don't you think I'm done with you mister; what do you think you're doing getting engaged at sixteen! I won't allow it! I'll come back and haunt you so much you're going to wish you were dead! And what were you thinking becoming a Vampire; oh that's right you weren't…" she started screaming._

"_Uhh, Mum?" I tentatively asked as she went into full rant mode. When Dad put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head "It's easier to just wait until she's finished and say 'yes mum'" he smiled._

_She was still going on when Sirius returned with Luna. "Look who I found outside." He said with mock surprise and enthusiasm._

"_Oh Luna, Hello, how are you?" asked my Mum, acting the complete antithesis of the raging ginger fury from the moments earlier. "I'd like to have a girly chat if you don't mind, come on let's go into the other room so the boys can talk about who won the Quidditch League for the last 15 years." She said as she led Luna into the next room where she'd been shouting at Sirius yesterday._

"_So, Harry." Dad said "There are somethings me and Sirius wanted to talk to you about…" I'm pretty sure that was the most embarrassing hour and a half I had ever experienced, but I couldn't really complain, given that I could now go and speak with my dead parents every day. "But your mother and I are glad you're happy, even if the Dark wanker is still after you… so when are you meeting Griphook?" _

"_Monday afternoon, I was wondering, are there any rings in the Potter Vault? I want to give Luna an engagement ring before we go back to school."_

_Then it was Sirius's turn to interrupt "I'm not sure about any of the older stuff, that's none of my business, but I'm pretty sure your mother's ring is in the vault with the rest of your parent's things. After Voldemort attacked your house in 1981, all of the important things that survived were loaded into the Potter family vault, which was sealed until your seventeenth birthday, or until I emancipated you. Something Fudge was rather upset about; he wanted to seize the lot for 'The Ministry', if you catch my meaning"_

_We talked for a couple more hours until I felt myself being pulled back to my body; I just about managed to get a goodbye out before it all disappeared _

_**Back in the real world**_

_Uggghhh _

I got up slowly and looked at my watch 7.45 am. I went and hopped into the shower and then put my Wizengamot robes and then went downstairs for breakfast; to find Luna and Phil already sitting at the table. "Good Morning Harry, I saved you some breakfast." She said as I sat sown beside her and dug into the plate of sausages and streaky bacon.

"So what are you two up to today?" Phil asked us as he folded the Daily Prophet he had been reading and put it back down on the table. He looked a lot more tired that when I had seen him last, a lot more rugged.

"Well I can't quite remember, but I'm quite sure overthrowing the Minister and replacing him someone who will take the threat Voldemort poses seriously was in there somewhere… or something along those lines, would you like to come and watch, I'm sure seeing Dumbledore and Fudge's faces when they realise we've pulled one over on them should be rather comical."

Mr Lovegood just stared at me; probably trying to figure out whether or not I was serious. "I take it you both intend to take your seats in the Wizengamot then?" We both nodded and he sighed and went back to eating his breakfast.

Soon enough it was time to go and meet up with Madam Bones, so Luna said goodbye to her Father and we Flooed straight to the Ministry, and as Wizengamot Officials we didn't have to go through the horrible Ministry security checkpoint. We quickly made it up to Madam Bones's office and knocked on the door. "Ah wonderful you're here. Now I just want to run through the induction procedure with you. I'll announce to the chamber that we have some new members to swear in; which doesn't happen very often, you'll come in show your family rings to Dumbledore, he'll ask you some questions and then…Hey Presto, you're members of the Wizengamot and you can do whatever it is you have planned. Ok?" we nodded. "Right then, off we go." And we followed Amelia to the Elevators and went up to level eight and sat down in the unused part of the chamber that was usual for press and the interested public.

Dumbledore, being his usual fashion, arrived at the last minute but still managed to look as if he was ten minutes early. "Welcome I would now like to call this session of the Wizengamot to order!" he said in his magically amplified voice. "Madam Bones is there any pressing business?" he asked looking over to her.

She stood "Today we have several pressing matters to bring before the Wizengamot. Firstly we have three new members for swearing in, and then the DMLE requires the suspension of a member under investigation, and the review of the new regulation of magical creatures' bill."

Dumbledore simply nodded and gestured for her to continue. "First order of business; the filling of three of our hereditary seats. Would the members for induction please step forward?" she called. Luna and I stood and began to walk toward Dumbledore, when I saw the third new member out of the corner of my eye, with his platinum blond hair and his cold grey eyes. "Now presenting Draco Hyperion Malfoy, of the Noble House of Malfoy who is also heir to the Muggle title Barron Malfoy…" there were a few sniggers at that "… Lady Luna Rowena Lovegood, Duchess of Ottery St. Catchpole; and finally Harry James Potter, Lord Potter, Viscount Black and… Lord Peverel; although the last title is without house ring and the seat cannot be accepted at this current sitting" Amelia intoned from her perch next to Dumbledore.

"Very well…" said Dumbledore, trying to hide the disbelief in in his voice "…As the claims of these three are from such well known families the chair does not dispute the claims. Mr Malfoy will take proxy over seat of house Malfoy while his father remains in prison; Lady Lovegood shall take her seat and Lord Potter will assume control over his two verifiable votes and shall have the third should he produce the Peverel family ring." There was a lot of clapping. "Now please take you seats… Now to the next order of business; the chair recognises Madam Amelia Bones, director of the DMLE."

Amelia got up and opened the doors of the chamber ushering in two Aurors. "As of yesterday morning the DMLE began an investigation into the alleged crime of one of the house's members; I ask the Chief Warlock to suspend Lady Selwyn, Delores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for investigation relating to dozens of counts of child endangerment, torture, child abuse, illicit use of a class A ministry restricted item, and the attempted use of an unforgiveable curse on a minor. I would now ask the Aurors to arrest Madam Umbridge." Kingsley and another Auror had to half drag a screaming Umbridge from the chamber. As the doors shut there was cheers and applause, it appeared that nobody ever really like Umbridge, except maybe Fudge, who was cowering in his chair on Dumbledore's other side.

"Next Order of Business!" Dumbledore shouted over the din. "Now, the issue on the table is the new regulation of magical creatures bill, which was incidentally put forward by Madam Umbridge. Would any members like to make an argument relating to the new bill?" Dumbledore asked looking around the chamber, but seemed to be looking at me and Luna especially hard. I hadn't meant to confront this issue today, but since it was on the table, I stood and Dumbledore's eyes lit up "Lord Potter, the floor is yours…"

Thank God I'd learnt something about the Wizengamot before today "Thank you Chief Warlock; after looking at the new bill I would like to ask the house a question? Have any of you ever actually met a werewolf or a vampire? You only consider these people dangerous because of psychopaths like Fenrir Grayback, or foreign horror stories of vampires like Sanguine and the muggle legends like Count Vlad Dracula. The Veela are about as harmful to the peoples of Britain as Lady Lovegood, or the Chief Warlock himself. And the merpeople and centaurs have been living on the Hogwarts grounds since before the castle was built. I implore the chamber to amend the bill to exclude the following beings of 'near human intelligence'; The Veela, part-Veela witches, centaurs, Goblins and werewolves and vampires, excluding those with a criminal record." I sat again and there was complete silence, even Malfoy was speechless.

"Very well, all those in favour of imposing Lord Potter's recommendations to the bill?" Dumbledore asked. Several hands were tentatively raised, and then more and more hands went up until more than half the chamber had their hands raised. "Very well, then Mr Potters recommendations are accepted; a redrawn version of the bill will be brought before the house at its next sitting. Is there any other business that any member would like to bring forward?"

Luna stood in her Wizengamot robes with that vacant smile on her face I'd grown accustomed to seeing over last year. "The Duchy of Ottery St. Catchpole calls for a vote of no confidence in Minister for Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge." She then sat straight back down as pandemonium ensued.

"ORDER IN THE CHAMBER!" Dumbledore shouted and everyone seemed to settle down again, although Fudge himself looked like he was about to spit venom. "Now…" Dumbledore continued "…Will all members expressing support for Lady Lovegood's proposal please cast your votes" Luna and I both raised our hands, ten more shot up around the room _'come on just a few more' _I thought. Madam Bones and Amos Diggory raised their hands. Making a quick count after a few dozen more hands shot up… we were short one vote, Fudge would still be in office and after this he would probably sack Amelia because of how she voted.

Then Malfoy raised his hand; the junior death eater actually voted with us? I wasn't complaining but it did seem a bit suspicious. "The motion has secured a majority." Dumbledore intoned over a silent chamber. "The vote of no confidence in minister Fudge is passed. He has a maximum of ten days left before he is replaced." Fudge just looked down at his shoes. "Does anyone wish to nominate a candidate? Three nominations of a candidate are required we can call a vote." Dumbledore said before sitting back down.

I stood and cleared my throat. "The joint houses Potter-Black would like to Nominate Lady Amelia Susan Bones for the position of Minister for Magic."

"House Malfoy seconds." Came a call from Draco

"Very well." Said Dumbledore "All in favour of electing Amelia Bones as the new minster" Twenty or so hands shot up immediately, Luna and I raised ours and I saw Malfoy tentatively raise his hand. "And all those against?" this time only three hands went up; McNair, the Lestrange Proxy and surprisingly Amelia herself. "Very well then; Amelia Bones has been elected as the new Minister of Magic… She will take over from Minister Fudge at the next sitting where she will be given her seals of office. I think that concludes today's proceedings. Also would the three new members please report to the office Of the Chief Warlock to sign their Wizengamot papers." I looked nervously at Luna, who didn't appear to be too worried.

We exited the Wizengamot chamber and walked quickly down the winding narrow hallways until we arrived at a large wooden door with gold lettering _'Office of the Chief Warlock: APWB Dumbledore'_ I knocked once and opened the door Malfoy was already sitting down in front of the large mahogany desk that took up most of the room's width; the walls themselves were covered in bookshelves filled with large spell books and statute books. "Ah Harry, Lady Lovegood, so glad you could make it." Said Dumbledore as I sat down next to Malfoy. "Now Lord Potter, Mr Malfoy here would like to talk to you after we are concluded here. Now if you would all sign here" He asked pushing a piece of paper forward and holding out a blood quill.

After we had all signed the papers finalising us taking our seats, Dumbledore spoke again. "Now Lord Potter you may have noticed that Mr Malfoy did some rather uncharacteristic things during the session. Draco here has said that he wishes to switch sides…with a few conditions…"

"Yes you see Potter. I no more want to become a death eater than you do. I could have stopped it by becoming Lord Black and getting me and my mother out of there. But, dear cousin Sirius made you his heir so I can't annul my parents' marriage."

Dumbledore then butted in again. "Draco and Narcissa are bound to House Malfoy and with Voldemort now at Malfoy Manor, they need to get out more than ever. Annulling the marriage between Lucius and Narcissa, leaves them free to join our side, but as Draco would still be Lucius's son he can still control the Malfoy seat in the Wizengamot, as Lucius is still a convicted criminal. They would live in Grimauld Place with the Order and would be free to join it. So Harry will you do it?"

I sat there for ages weighing up the options. "Yes, I'll do it… But Albus I'm not doing it for you; I don't think I need to know what Sirius was talking about in that will, but you have done enough to me already that it would only be the icing on the cake. I have a meeting in Gringotts on Monday, I'll see about the Annulment while I'm there… and if I find out what Sirius meant in that will was half as serious as he made it sound I may just have to reconsider letting you use MY house. Good day Headmaster if you feel need to contact me you may find me at the Rookery… I will see about helping you Draco but I won't make any promises."

I walked out of the room with Luna running to try and keep up. We got back to the atrium and Flooed beck to the rookery. I looked over at Luna "Now the fun begins…"

_**A/N: That's Chapter Three done as always please review and tell me what you thought. Chapter four is on the way.**_

_**-Slygrifflepuffclaw**_


	5. Revaltions

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CANNON CHARACTERS, I CAN ONLY CLAIM THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS PRESENT**_

_**Dead Wizard Walking**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Harry POV**_

Monday morning couldn't have come quick enough. I had decided to delay the visit to Grimauld Place, until after I'd spoken to Griphook. I also was kind of scared of what Hermione would say about the whole marriage contract business… she could be worse than Fluffy sometimes.

At ten minutes to one I stroll into Griphook's office with Luna. "Ah Mister Potter please sit; we have a lot to go through today and I would like to get started." I nodded and sat down. "Now the most difficult part is already out of the way, as you have already been emancipated and have taken control of the Potter vaults."

"Now Mr Potter, following the events of the 31st of October 1981, all surviving items from your parents' house were placed in the Potter family vault. Due to those events and the subsequent incarceration of one Sirius Black, The Minister at the time, Millicent Bagnold, and the Head of the DMLE Mr Bartemius Crouch, thought that it would be better to seal the document until you turned seventeen or were emancipated, however this process was interrupted when Albus Dumbledore took you and placed you with your Muggle relatives. So now in affect only you can ever read it, and decide which clauses to execute." He finished, flashing that evil looking goblin grin. "This may be particularly useful to you pertaining to the bequests relating to Mr Pettigrew and Mr Dumbledore." He then slid a large role of parchment across the desk.

I broke the seal and unfurled the large scroll…

_**Last Will and Testament of James and Lilly Potter, Lord and Lady Potter**_

_**We, Lord and Lady Potter being of sound mind and body, do declare this our final last will and testament as made on the sixteenth of August 1981.**_

_**Firstly to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Leader of the Order of the Phoenix; 20,000 G with which to keep the order running should we be discovered. Keep up the fight do not allow us and so many others to die in vain.**_

_**To our dearest friend Sirius Black, We leave you 100,000 G and guardianship of Harry should something happen to us. We also leave you a letter that should be given to Harry when he comes of age. **__I personally think that you and Samantha would make wonderful parents – Lilly._

_**To Remus Lupin, We leave 100,000 G and ask him to promise that he buys some decent clothes, rather than the rags he usually wears now. And don't beat Sirius up too much; you should know all too well that you only love once. But we hope that you find someone who can make you happy**_

_**To Peter Pettigrew, should he still be alive, we leave 1,000 G. We don't know why you would sell us out but I hope you are happy with the outcome…**_

_**To Alice McKinnon we leave 50,000 G. Please help Samantha rein Sirius in with Harry, we made you Godmother for a reason. It is our hope that Harry and your son may grow up to be as close as brothers.**_

_**To Frank Longbottom we leave 10,000 G. Treat her right Frank.**_

_**And finally to our beloved son, Harry James Potter, I know you would wish away anything to have us back but this is the way it has to be… All our remaining properties, monies and holdings are passed onto you. We love you son.**_

_**To Andromeda Tonks née Black we leave 5,000 G. Good luck with Dora, even now it's clear she'll be a hand full when she's older.**_

_**We State Clearly That Sirius Black WAS NOT Our Secret Keeper. **_

_**Signed: James Charlus Potter, 13**__**th**__** Lord Potter.**_

_**Signed: Lilly Marie Evans - Potter, 13**__**th**__** Lady Potter.**_

I leaned back in my chair, my thoughts swimming and my eyes stung with what Rita had once wrote; swimming with the ghosts of my past. "Griphook? There are some names on this I don't recognise, would you be able to tell me who they are?" I asked and the small goblin looked up

"I'll do my best Mister Potter, which names are you curious about?" he drawled out in the goblin monotone.

"Alice McKinnon and some lady called Samantha…" I answered. Griphook's eyes darkened and Luna's hand tightened around my own.

"Very well Mr Potter, but be warned Mr Potter there is pain in what I have to say about these women…" I nodded knowing that anyone else connected to my parents had either followed Wormtail's example or were long dead. "…Very well then Mr Potter. The first woman you mentioned, one Alice McKinnon, is your godmother; legally and by blood ritual carried out here at Gringotts. She worked for the Department of Mysteries until February 1980, when she went on maternity leave. She returned to work at the ministry in late August 1981 and continued to work there until November the fourth 1981, when she was attacked in one of the reprisals following your first encounter with the self-styled Lord Voldemort, by Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband, brother and father in law and Barty Crouch Jr. The reason you do not recognise her name Mr Potter is because she is now a permanent resident in the Spell Damage ward in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and injuries under her married name of Alice Longbottom…"

I nodded. So Neville's mother is my godmother? "Now the second woman's story is in no way more cheerful. She is Samantha Black née Lupin. She is the late wife of the previous Lord Black. She was killed in a Death Eater raid on October 29th 1981 two days before your parent's deaths. It is still unclear who actually killed her, as her death was never fully investigated due to the war going on at the time and the clean-up afterward. The Aurors did however come to two main possibilities. Lady Black was a crucial part of the Order of the Phoenix so it is quite plausible that she was killed by the Dark Lord himself, but your inside man would know more about that than I. The second possibility was that she was killed by the same man who killed her father and marked her brother, Fenrir Greyback."

My head was spinning; Sirius had a wife? And she was Lupin's sister? "So Mister Potter which bequests would you like us to carry out? Please note that the sums of the deceased and those that you reject will be automatically added to your own vault, unless otherwise specified."

I closed my eyes while I thought. "Dispatch all bequests, except the sum for Peter Pettigrew. His money and that of Frank and Alice Longbottom are to be placed into a vault to be used to pay for any expenses relating to Frank and Alice's care. And could you please inform Lady Augusta of the new arrangement… tell her it's the least Lord Potter can do." After I opened my eyes again I saw Griphook writing furiously and Luna beaming at me.

"Will there be anything else Mr Potter?" asked the goblin after he had finished.

"Yes, there is. I would like to visit the Potter family vault… but before we do that, I would like to see about the annulment of the marriage of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy." I said shifting in my chair.

"Very well Mr Potter. As Lord Black you can do this at any time. Should you wish to go to your vault now, I can have the paperwork ready by the time we get back." I nodded.

The trip down to the Gringotts vaults was a lot longer than usual. Apparently Potter was a very old family whose vault is all the way at the bottom of Gringotts…and is protected by a FUCKING DRAGON! Once we got past the chained up fire breathing beast, we had a short walk to a vault with a door three times the size of the one which contained the Philosopher's stone. "Now Mr Potter" Griphook said as we approached the door. Please place your house ring over the crest and use the large door knocker three times." He said calmly.

So I put my hand up to the Potter crest on the door and pulled the heavy knocker three times. The door appeared to split in two; revealing a room… no more like a cavern full of Galleons, portraits, chests and books. Towards the front there wear a couple of covered things stamped with the ministry seal. On the top of the pile was a small box. It could only have been a ring box. I lifted it up and opened it. Inside sat my mother's diamond engagement ring and her golden wedding ring. I quickly pocketed the box. I then turned to Griphook.

"Griphook… Are there any portraits of my parents around; like the ones at Hogwarts?" I asked. The goblin seemed to think for a moment, looking around near the entrance of the vault.

"There should be one around here somewhere Mr Potter, but I would have to search the inventory and that is back in the Potter Account books in my office…"

We made the trip back up to Griphook's office and I didn't really feel like going all the way back down to ground zero. "So Griphook, with everything Sir… I mean Lord Black left me, how much has the Potter estate?"

The goblins' grin grew even wider as he opened a rather large book, with what looked like lists in it. "Well Mr Potter, that is a very big question… So would you like the long or the short version?"

"The short version please"

"Very well, The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter is one of the oldest Wizarding houses, you are descended from the youngest of the Peverel brothers; Ignotious Peverel… the original recipient of the last of the deathly hallows. However as fascinating as that all is we'll get back to the point because your family is so old and none of them sat on their families money like other old families… you are let's just say wealthier than some countries."

"Your parents and grandparents were quite fond of investing relatively small sums of money, well for your family at least, in the muggle world." He pulled a sheet of paper up off his desk. "Here is a list of all the Potter assets. I would also like to remind you, before you read this, that the galleon is currently worth five pounds sterling exactly and approximately ten US dollars. Also those values are after the deductions for the bequests of your parents will."

_**POTTER, MOSTE NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF**_

_**Properties:**_

_**Potter Manor, Outskirts of Godric's Hollow, Wales, UK.**_

_**Potter cottage Godric's Hollow, Wales, UK.**_

_**Château du Cerf, Marseille, France.**_

_**394 Diagon Alley, London, England.**_

_**No. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England, UK.**_

_**Monies and investments:**_

_**Current Liquid Wealth (Magical): 67.2 Million Galleons **_

_**Current fixed assets (Magical) (last calculated 31 July 1996): 13 Billion Galleons **_

_**Current Liquid Wealth (Non-Magical) (In both Gringotts and the Bank of England) 5.4 Billion Pounds Sterling**_

_**Current fixed assets (Non-Magical) (last calculated 31 July 1996): 9 Million Billion Pounds Sterling**_

_**Wizengamot Seats: 1 legitimate (Potter) and 1 contested (Peverel)**_

_**Other Notable titles and positions: Lord Potter and one seat on Hogwarts board of Governors. (can only be claimed after graduating, should he attend Hogwarts)**_

_**Shareholder in The Daily Prophet and Puddlemere United Q.C. **_

_**Total Magical Investments: 19.7 Million Galleons**_

_**Total Non-Magical Investments: £6.3 Million **_

"Adding what Lord Black left you Mister Potter, as the Black family is nearly as old as your own; I think I can safely say you are the wealthiest wizard in England" said Griphook as he closed the book. Then the door opened and another Goblin rushed in carrying another large scroll. "Ah here we are Mr Potter…" he said taking the papers. "…These are the papers to annul the Malfoy Marriage. Please sign here." He said pointing at the end of the now unfurled scroll. I picked up the offered Blood Quill and signed the page with no small amount of flourish. "Well then Mr Potter, I think that concludes our business for today should you have any questions regarding the Potter Accounts please owl me directly, for issues pertaining to the Black Accounts you may owl Ragnok who will pass it on to the appropriate account manager. Good afternoon Mr Potter."

After exiting the bank; I took Luna to Fotesque's for some ice cream… "So, I was thinking…" I said

"Not exactly a good sign." She smirks

"…Ha-ha. Very funny Luna; well as I was saying I just need to go back to your house before I bring you back to Grimauld Place. There are some things I need to do before we go." I said as she devoured her _'strawberry' _ice cream. I just pushed my half eaten chocolate sundae to the side, knowing Mrs Weasley would try to fill me with lots of food later… well maybe before she found out I was engaged.

"Sure; I need to change my clothes anyway." She smiled.

Ten minutes later I stepped out of the Floo at the rookery to see Luna already sitting down opposite her father, who was reading the daily prophet. "Luna, I need to talk to you…" she looked up with a puzzled expression on her face. "…I know that, last year you were a really good friend to me and I never thanked you for that…" Phil had put down the newspaper and was pretending not to listen. "…And I never thanked you for saving my life… the most recent time. I told you last night that I wanted to give you a ring before we went back to school; I want to do this engagement properly, so…" I got down on one knee, and took my mum's ring box out of my pocket "Luna, will you agree to marry me…again?" she simple nodded and flung herself at me before I could get up resulting in us ending up in a tangled ball of limbs splayed out in front of her fireplace. "Can I take that as a yes?" I wheezed out.

"YES! You tosser, now come on we're going to be late." She shouted as she climbed off of me. After I'd stood up and dusted myself off, I took the diamond engagement ring out of the box and put it on Luna's finger, and because it was a magical ring it automatically adjusted to her finger. "Right we'd better get going then…" said Luna as she grabbed her cloak.

Phil then stood up and walked over to the fireplace. "Right then, I expect you both know how to behave; eat the polite amount of human food if it's offered, Harry don't stray too far from how much you'd regularly eat you can have some more food when you get back. Oh and try and avoid Mrs Weasley if you're talking about the ring or the engagement… and I'm happy for both of you… Now get going or you'll be late." Then Luna grabbed my hand and I felt the very odd sensation of being squeezed down a very narrow tube before we landed in the small square outside Grimauld place.

I took Luna's hand and we walked up the steps to the Black family home. Before I could stop her however Luna rang the doorbell, why they still have a bloody doorbell in this place with that bitch of a painting hanging in the hall. I started to hear Sirius's mother's screams just before Remus yanked open the door, pulled us in and tried to close the curtains again. "No Remus, wait…" I said pushing him to the side as Mrs Black continued to drop filth from her mouth. "STOP! I am the new Lord Black and while my friends and I are in this house you shall not speak one word against them or I will rip you off that wall myself! DO I make myself clear Mrs Black?" The portrait nodded sulkily and the curtains slammed shut, like a five year old slamming a door during a temper tantrum.

"Thank you Harry, even Sirius couldn't get her to shut up like that. I'll tell Molly that you're both here; you can go up and see your friends upstairs. It's nice to meet you again Luna…" he smiled, walking downstairs to the kitchen.

"So are you ready to go and face the wrath of Ginny?" asked Luna as we started up the first set of stairs. I stared at her as if she said Hermione was a sixty foot tall ugly giant hag who liked Danish pastries.

"Honestly Harry, you can't tell me you haven't noticed that Ginny has a massive crush on you for the last three years?" Luna asked sounding astonished that I could have missed something while protecting the Philosopher's stone, rescuing Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets, saving Sirius, the Tri-Wizard tournament with Volde's resurrection and then the battle at the ministry and Umbridge. No there was no way I could have possibly missed something in all that.

"No I had no idea" I replied. I opened the door to my old room here and as if to repeat last year to the precise detail; I was immediately jumped by Hermione.

"HARRY!" she shouted as I staggered backwards, nearly crashing into Luna.

"C'mon Hermione let the poor man breath. So _Lord Potter_ how was your summer?" Ron laughed.

"Oh yeah let's make fun of me for getting Fudge out of office…" I started to say as the four of us sat down.

"Technically that was actually Luna" Hermione pointed out as she sat down next to Ron.

"Ok so maybe Luna got Fudge, but I got the werewolf laws relaxed, and Amelia Bones as the new Minister… so there!" I said as we all laughed. "Listen I have to tell you something; but you can't tell anyone not even Mrs Weasley or Dumbledore and especially not Ginny…" They both shared a wary look but nodded anyway. "Remember the two contracts Sirius gave me, well one of them was me agreeing to be the next Lord Black… and then the other one was… well it was a… um marriage contract…"

"Harry, please tell me you didn't sign it, those things are barbaric. I mean…" Hermione started to say before Luna cut her off.

"Hermione, please, let Harry finish before you start judging him. Magical marriage contracts aren't nearly as bad as the old muggle ones. Generally most have at least three generous escape clauses and although they are a dying tradition, modern ones only get a bad reputation because the main families practicing them are the Malfoys, the Blacks, and the Lestranges."

"Ok, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." She grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Right" I continued. "…well as I was saying, the second contract Sirius gave me was a marriage contract, which once I recovered from the attack on the Alley, which I survived thanks to Luna and her dad. Afterwards I read Sirius's letter and I signed both of the contracts willingly. So you can't say I was forced into it. I've also spoken to her about the matter Hermione and she, while not completely in favour of the idea, was only hesitant because of the amount of pressure being connected to me in the press and the certainty of hate mail she will most certainly receive." I finish. Hermione is still glaring at me in a way that would suggest I either kicked a puppy or said that all Mudbloods were scum.

I looked down to avoid the death glare 'Mione was giving me when I saw the unmistakable end of an extendible ear between my feet; but before I could say anything Ron had to ask, "So Harry, who's the lucky girl?" just before the door to the room burst open, to reveal a sobbing Ginny…

_**A/N: so that's chapter 4 please review.**_


	6. Dinner with weasleys

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CANNON CHARACTERS, I CAN ONLY CLAIM THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS PRESENT**_

_**Dead Wizard Walking**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Harry POV**_

_Last time:_

_I looked down to avoid the death glare 'Mione was giving me when I saw the unmistakable end of an extendible ear between my feet; but before I could say anything Ron had to ask, "So Harry, who's the lucky girl?" just before the door to the room burst open, to reveal a sobbing Ginny…_

_**So on with the show *insert evil laugh here***_

"Ginny…" I stage whispered. She stood in the doorway, tears streaming down her face, which now somewhat resembled a bright red tomato. She looked like she was about to start shouting but then she ran off.

"Oh no." said Hermione, then she hit Ron over the back of his head with a book. "You insensitive little shit Ronald Weasley! You know that Ginny has had a massive crush on Harry since third year."

"Of course I bloody knew; everyone knew but Harry! And how was I supposed to know that she was there! It's not like I can see through walls!" Ron shouted back.

Hermione was about to respond when Mrs Weasley shouted up the stairs to tell us that dinner. Ron stormed out of the room and was quickly followed by Hermione, who, it seemed wasn't finished scolding him. "Are you ready to go from the frying pan into the fire?" Luna asked me squeezing my hand. She was smiling; smiling just as brightly as the day I first met her along with the words _'You're just as sane as I am'. _She looked way too happy to be staring down the barrel of the gun that was the fury of Molly Weasley.

"Yeah, there's no time like the present. Plus I'm sure Sirius will have a good laugh at us later, once he hears what happened." I stood up and held out my hand. "My Lady" I bowed slightly. She laughed and took my hand. I knew the storm that was coming when Ginny told Molly about the contract, but that was one of the best, happiest moments I had inside that house, including all that time with Sirius.

When we got down to the Dining room I let go of Luna's hand although I might have been a bit too late as I caught a questioning glare from Hermione. It was the _'We're going to talk about this later mister' _kind of look. I sat down next to Remus and Tonks with Luna, Hermione and Ginny sitting across the table. Boy this was going to be awkward. "Well" Said Mrs Weasley "It is nice to have everyone here for dinner. Harry dear, it is so good to see you!" she said as she sat down.

"So Harry…" said Fred.

"…we heard some interesting …" continued George

"…things about you this summer. Care to share any…"

"…details?" they finished together

Mrs Weasley gave a disapproving look down the table but said nothing. While alone those questions were harmless, I was beginning to suspect that Ginny's extendable ear wasn't the only one in that room. Luna looked a little worried herself. "And what rumours about me where you two numbskulls listening to this time?" I asked just before I remembered I was meant to be eating and shovelled some mashed potatoes into my mouth.

"Well first there was the one about you shagging…" there was a rather guttural sound coming from Mrs Weasley. "…I mean having close relations with up to seven different girls at Hogwarts and also Madam Bones…" I nearly spit out my food as Fred said that.

"… Well it would have explained your rather sudden Wizengamot appearance yesterday. There was the one that you had been swept away by some lovely girl and are going to transfer to Beaubaton just to be with her… I had two galleons on Fleur's _leetle _sister…" George continued without a care to the death glare his mother was giving him.

"… And then there was the recent one about you being involved in some form of marriage contract… I mean betrothal to some rich Arabian princess…, who's extremely full of herself and you spent the last month with her and her family being held captive against your will."

Then Ron piped up as well "And there was also the usual bullshit Skeeter and the Slytherins come up with every year." Both Mrs Weasley and Hermione looked like they wanted to kill the three boys."

To distract myself from the rather unavoidable questions that the twins were asking I started looking up and down the table. Beside Mr and Mrs Weasley there were the twins, followed by a ginger man I didn't recognise, who I assumed was probably Bill as Charlie was still in Romania, well at least according to Ron's last letter a month ago. Then there was Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Mad-eye at the end. On my side there was Tonks, Remus, Snape, and the last two seats were empty. "So Harry…" George began "…any truth to those particular titbits of information?"

"Well I…" I started to say before the door opened behind me.

"Sorry I'm late… zee traffic was terrible." The voice seems familiar, especially with the accent, so I turn around in my chair, before I hear "'ARRY!" as I'm assaulted by the brilliantly blond figure Of Fleur Delacour. "It eez so good to see you again! Did you know Bill and I are getting married?" I shake my head. I looked down the table to see an absolute look of distain on Mrs Weasleys face.

"Congratulations!" Is about all I manage to get out, before she hugs me again nad kisses me twice on both cheeks, before going to take her seat next to Snape who looked positively _delighted_ to be here at all never mind his seating position.

Unfortunately after dinner, while we were waiting for dessert, Fred decided to pick the topic of the many Potter rumours back up. On the good side though, Snape had already left the room. "So, Harry, is there any truth to the rumours?" Ginny started glaring at me like I was a piece of meat.`

"Well…I… There are several ways to answer that…" I stumbled over my words as if I was revisiting my very brief stint with athletics in primary school; when I cleared the first hurdle only to crash, face first, into the second one.

"Well Freddie…" Said George, cutting me off "… it seems you owe me a galleon. Our little Harrykins isn't a virgin anymore." I reddened most of the adults were still in the room. Only Snape had decided that listening to this conversation would be a waste of his _valuable_ time. Mrs Weasley looked like she was about to start shouting; with Ginny not far behind her.

"Stop!" I said quickly before it could escalate into a shouting match, with the rest of the table thinking I was shagging half the female population of Hogwarts! "THAT is not what I was talking about; but seeing as you brought it up George, I am still a virgin; thank you very much…" I said pretending to be angry as George's smirk fell, and Fred tried not to snigger behind him. '_Although I might not be for much longer if Luna has her way' _I thought before I continued. "…Now I…"

"Harry, what do you mean that that was not what you were to talking about!?" Mrs Weasley half shouted down the table. "You mean there is some truth to the others?" she asked sitting own. I had hoped to avoid telling anyone else but the cat was sort of out of the bag from Ginny using that extendable ear earlier.

"I mean I do have a girlfriend and she is not full of herself, she is actually quite nice, and I'm not betrothed to anyone, whatever that means…" I could feel the glares Hermione, Luna and Ginny were all giving me "…Now that we've gotten that over with can we please have some of that dessert, then I need to see you five…" I pointed to Hermione, Ron, Tonks, Remus, and Luna. "…in the tapestry room. Oh and Ginny, Fred, George; if I see one extendable ear close to that room I'll know where to look." I finished. Everyone at the table except Luna, Tonks, Remus, and surprisingly Fleur, just looked at me gobsmacked. Although I suppose Fleur did only know me during the _'oh I'm so moody_ (no pun intended) _because I'm being forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament'_ phase during fourth year.

There was absolute silence as we ate dessert; except for the scraping of forks on plates. Mrs Weasley's chocolate cake was delicious but you could feel the tension in the room; I mean you could practically see it coming off Ginny… After I was finished my second slice I pushed my plate away and thanked Mrs Weasley.

I walked into the tapestry room and was quickly followed by Luna who sat down next to me, and Hermione who simply stood and glared until the rest arrived. "Now, what I am going to share with you today…" I began casting several privacy spells and locking charms on the door. "…is some information that for the most part I would rather didn't leave this room." Ron gulped and Hermione just went a little paler.

"Now before we get down to it, Ron, Hermione The girl I'm betrothed to is not full of herself or anything, like I told the twins at the table I think you'll both agree she's very nice friendly… and is more concerned about the welfare of certain endangered magical species than her own safety sometimes…"

"Hey!" Shouted Luna from behind me. Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione just glared at us. Remus and Tonks already knew so, they weren't exactly shocked.

"Luna!" Ron shouted "You're engaged to Luna?" he shouted. She simply nodded and held up her left hand displaying mum's ring.

"Harry… is that…?" Remus asked leaning forward to look at the ring.

"Yes it is Remus; I went down to the Potter Vaults earlier today and got it." I replied.

Hermione simply stood there weighing it up in her head. "I will support you two, but don't expect me to like this whole arranged marriage business… and I want to see that contract you so willingly signed Harry." She sulked before finally conjuring herself a chair.

"Very well…" I said "…that can be arranged. But that was not the only piece of information I wanted to tell you. Remus and Tonks you already know all of this, but please bear with us for a minute…" I said quickly.

Turning back to a still gobsmacked Ron, and a disgruntled looking Hermione. "Over the summer I played over Sirius's death in my head so many times I lost count. The prophecy and the veil… Well after Sirius's will reading I nearly died in the explosion in Diagon Alley, but she saved me…" Hermione's glare softened as she looked at me and Luna. I squeezed Luna's hand and gave her a comforting look before continuing "…she saved me by turning me into a vampire." My eyes remained fixed on Luna's bright blue orbs as I said the words but I didn't have to look to see that Ron was turning Gryffindor red and Hermione was floundering like a fish trying to make sound come out of her mouth…probably for the first time in a while.

I turned around to see Ron about "Ron before you scream out some misguided assertion passed onto you from your mother, I would just like to say that those silencing and privacy spells can only hold so long and that you have two vampires, a werewolf, a metamorphagus, and a house elf rights activist in the room so please for Merlin's sake don't say anything stupid!" He quickly closed his mouth again, but it was obvious he was uneasy about the whole thing.

Hermione simply looked shocked. She just starred at us for several minutes before she just got up and hugged us. "Even though I don't agree with Marriage contracts; I can see that you two are happy together…" whispered into our ears.

After Hermione went back over to stand beside Ron, Remus piped up, "So Harry, how are you and Luna planning on controlling your… vampiric urges, while you're at Hogwarts? If you need some help getting hold of the right types of blood I'd be more than happy to help." He said as he leaned forward more in his armchair.

"No Remus, I should be okay thanks. I took a large shot of Dragon's blood yesterday and I was thinking about getting someone to harvest the basilisk carcass down in the chamber… feel like a bit of work?" I asked. Getting a job as a werewolf was difficult as it was, now that Voldemort had comeback people would assume that Remus sided with him, making his employment prospects even closer to zero than they already were.

He blinked, Hermione's mouth fell open, and Ron and Tonks simply looked between the three of us. "If you're offering Harry I'd be happy to help. But if you're going to do this we're going to have to inform Albus; I'm going to assume that if at all possible you'd like your…condition left out of this?"

I nodded, I didn't want to trust Dumbledore with any of this information, at least until after the Goblin completed their audits or I could get whatever it is he did out of Sirius. I was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. "Harry" Mrs Weasley called. "There's someone here to see you dear."

I gave Luna a kiss on the cheek and stood and walked towards the door. "Remember try and keep this to yourself. I'll let you know when you can start telling people… Although I think people will notice the ring and the amount of time Luna and I are going to be spending together. So maybe when we get back to Hogwarts, but the other thing has to stay secret." I said as I started undoing the locking and Privacy charms.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and at the kitchen table sat Dumbledore, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco and Amelia Bones. "Good evening Professor, Narcissa, Draco, and Minister Bones. What can I do for you this evening?" I asked as I sat down at the end of the table.

"Well Harry as we discussed the other day Draco and Mrs Malfoy will be staying here after you signed the annulment order…" Malfoy didn't exactly look pleased, but he seemed to be glad that he wasn't going to become a Death Eater. I wished to talk to you about Tom and Minister Bones was already here when we arrived." He looked questioningly at Amelia.

"I'm here for much the same reason you are Albus. I'm not Fudge; I'm going to want to know what's going on. I don't agree with your little group here, for obvious reasons… but I know that you did a lot of the work during the last war, so I want to help you in any way I can, but in order to do that I need to know what you're planning before you actually do it!" she said sending a death glare at Dumbledore. "And I still haven't forgiven you for dropping me in it last week Harry."

It was looking like wands were about to be drawn between the two of them. "Okay time out!" I shouted. "Molly can you take Narcissa and Draco upstairs and get them settled into their rooms." I asked. Mrs Weasley nodded and led The Malfoys out of the room. "Now Professor, I will gladly discuss the problem of Tom with you and Minister Bones; but I cannot begin to trust you until the allegations Sirius made are properly investigated." I said forcefully. Amelia looked between us with a confused expression. Dumbledore simply leaned back in his chair.

"Well Harry…" He began "…I can see that you will not budge until after the Goblins are finished looking into your affairs. So I propose that we postpone our meeting and hold it on let's say the 3rd of September, which should give Ragnok enough time…" he said before standing up. "Minister I think it is unwise to stay where we are unwanted…" He followed Amelia who grudgingly walked towards the hearth and took and handful of Floo Powder.

"Oh, and Harry…" Dumbledore turned before entering the hearth himself, "Congratulations on the engagement, I look forward to finding out who the blushing bride will be." before disappearing into the familiar tower of green flames.

Then there was a smash from behind me and I turned around to see several smashed plates on the floor before Mrs Weasley shouted. "ENGAGED!?"

"Shit!"

_**A/N: Well that's chapter 5. As always please review and tell me what you thought.**_

_**-Slygrifflepuffclaw.**_


	7. Explanations

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CANNON CHARACTERS, I CAN ONLY CLAIM THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS PRESENT**_

_**Dead Wizard Walking**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Harry POV**_

"I…Well…I can explain." I stammered as I faced down one of Molly Weasley's death glares.

"Well you better start explaining Harry!" she commanded as she repaired the plates and levitated them onto the table before sitting down herself, never once taking her eyes off me.

"Well…" I began. I didn't know how to put this. Molly had always been pushing Ginny towards me from the wings. She desperately wanted me to be with her daughter for some reason. "One of the things Sirius left me was an open marriage contract he negotiated for me and as Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black I signed it in the presence of the Director of Gringotts, the Potter account manager, the young lady in question and her father. Even if Sirius hadn't already emancipated me in his will… he had already signed it. That was what he left me in his will, that and a letter from my parents, which I still can't bring myself to read."

Molly looked like she was about to burst. Mr Weasley walked in followed by Bill and Fleur. "Arthur did you hear about this? Harry is engaged to some scarlet woman and Sirius put him up to it! Ginny is going to be heartbroken. I have half a mind to drag him to Gringotts myself and force him to break it." The three newcomers were two shocked to say anything they just simply looked from Molly to me and back. It was Fleur who spoke first.

"What is going on 'Arry?"

I looked away from my staring contest with Mrs Weasley for a moment a replied in close to perfect French. This was surprising considering I don't speak French. "_It appears Mrs Weasley does not agree with my fiancée; principally the fact that she is not her daughter._" Fleur then began to bore daggers into the back of Mrs Weasley

"Molly dear…" said Mr Weasley "…Let's all just calm down and have a civilised discussion about this." seeing the wand in Mrs Weasley's hand. She reluctantly put her wand back in her pocket. She sat down bat never broke the glare once.

"Mr Weasley, to be completely honest I don't think it needs to be discussed. I am legally an adult. I have signed a magically binding marriage contract with a Blood quill, in the presence of the director of Gringotts. The fact that your wife disapproves is irrelevant. She is neither my mother nor my magical guardian and frankly has no say in the matter. I have a great deal of respect for your family; do not lose it over the fact that your wife is desperate for me to marry your only daughter!" I said before leaving the room.

I raced up to the tapestry room where Remus, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, and Luna were all still sitting there talking. "Luna I think we've over stayed our welcome here. Remus it was good seeing you I'll talk to Dumbledore about harvesting the Basilisk after we get back to Hogwarts. I'll see you all around. I waved as I took Luna's hand as we rushed towards the front door. I could hear an irate Molly Weasley chasing after us. As soon as we cleared the edge of the anti-apparition wards we were well on our way back to the Rookery.

-HP/LL-

When we opened the front door Phil was still sitting on the couch reading. "So how did it go?" He asked. The look on our faces probably said it all as he grimaced and said "That bad eh? What happened?" And so I told him what happened from beginning to end, including the thing about the French, hoping he could shed some light on it.

"Well…" He said taking a sip from his wine glass, which was presumably filled with some kind of blood. "…it's not the ideal situation. When I warned you about telling Molly too much, it was partially because I knew there would be a reaction similar to this from at least one of the Weasleys' but it was more about protecting our identities as vampires. I know what you did in the Wizengamot the other day was revolutionary for our kind. But there will always be someone like Delores Umbridge trying to force us to become second class citizens. It is much safer for us to be anonymous even in times like this, than to be public and have to suffer when the next elitist bureaucrat who has a thing against so called 'dark creatures'."

He took another sip from his glass. "As to your sudden ability to speak French I do have an answer. When Luna turned you some of her own characteristics vampiric or otherwise were imposed upon your _reborn _self. Luna has the ability to learn and maintain several languages at once, almost without effort. Assuming you got all of her current languages, you can now speak French, Bulgarian, German, Russian and Japanese."

I looked at him, confused. I wanted to ask some more questions, but he sent Luna and I upstairs before I could get another word in. When we got up to my room she stopped me. She gave me theses big puppy dog eyes that just screamed let me in. "Can I come in." she whispered, rubbing against me. I moved out of the way and she skipped into the room and jumped to hug me before capturing my lips in a long snog.

"Eh…Luna, what's brought this on?" I asked; sure me and Luna were affectionate, but nothing like this, she looked like she wanted to rip my clothes off and ravage me and the bite me…again.

"Can't a woman be affectionate towards her fiancé?" she pouted. "You do remember, we're getting married in a year." She complained as I changed into my pyjamas

"Luna, your father is downstairs; I'm not having sex with you. I just want to get some sleep, something I haven't had in a couple of days. You're more than welcome to sleep in the bed; but that is all it will be, sleep." I said as I climbed into the bed.

She sulked for a minute before climbing to climbing into the bed next to me, after she had stripped down to her underwear, of course

-HP/LL-

_**On the other side**_

_I 'woke up' sitting at the kitchen table again. Sirius and Mum were sitting down opposite me drinking tea. "Hey guys" I said._

"_Hello sweetie. Is Luna not with you?" asked Mum. _

"_No, I don't think she's asleep yet." I lied. "It's not like she needs to."_

"_What's wrong pup?" asked Sirius. "You seem a bit down."_

"_It's been a long couple of days! I replied. Sirius frowned. "I just deposed a Minister for Magic and Molly Weasley found out that I'm engaged and my fiancée is not her daughter, so naturally she was rather angry, even Arthur was having trouble calming her down." I replied. _

"_Tough break Harry." Said Sirius "So who did you end up replacing Fudge with?"_

"_Amelia Bones. She seemed to be a bit reluctant to take the job though. She was one of only three people to oppose her own nomination." I said sipping some tea._

"_So good old Amelia is the new minister? She'll definatly take the fight to Voldemort. Even during the last war she was a force to be reckoned with…"_

"_You're only saying that because you fancied her Sirius." Said Mum laughing at the dark shade of red the old mutt had turned. "When your father was pining over me in sixth year Sirius here was working his way through the female population of Hogwarts trying to get the attention of one Amelia Bones."_

"_Well she was very pretty…" said Sirius trying to justify his actions. "But just like our favourite dragon handler she loved her job more than people. Also sending me to Azkaban for thirteen years didn't exactly endear me to her."_

"_Hang on a minute…! I said confused. "I thought Barty Crouch Sr sent you to Azkaban?"_

"_Well he did but she was his second in command. And Prison is a very good place to hold grudges I've found."_

_We talked for a couple more hours before it was time for me to get back to my body. We all said our goodbyes and I said I'd see them in a few days, before I felt the familiar tug on my naval as I was carried back to the world of the living. _

When I woke up in my bed I looked around. Luna was nowhere to be found. I quickly got dressed and went to look for her. When I went downstairs I saw Phil sitting at the kitchen table. "Luna went to visit Ginny, so you're stuck with me for the next couple of hours." He said as I sat down and grabbed some toast. "I would suggest that you go and visit your friends, but given that they're in the same building as Luna and Mrs Weasley I don't think it would be such a good idea…" he trailed off.

-HP/LL-

Luna didn't get back until maybe ten o'clock that night. She just ignored me and her dad before running up to her room.

After about ten minutes I stood up from the table and went upstairs to try and talk to her. I knocked on her door and heard her shout 'enter'.

"Hi." I said as I opened the door. She was just lying on her bed starring at the ceiling. "I came up to see how you're doing." I said nervously. She had seemed in a bit of a state earlier. It kind of made me wonder if female vampires still had a time of the month… and if they got hungry during it.

"I'm fine Harry" she replied as she sat up from the bed. "I'm just a little tired. I think I might even have to feed tomorrow. Ginny is planning to douse you with love potions so that you don't marry and I quote 'that prissy bitch' you're going to marry. Although I'd say Molly put her up to it, but it still hurt to hear her say it. Even though she doesn't know it's me." Tears were starting to build up in her eyes now, but instead of water they were made of blood.

I sat down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. "It's okay…you're going to be fine. Ginny Weasley can go fuck herself if she thinks some weak love potion is going to work on me when I can throw off possession from Voldemort and his imperious curse in less than two minutes. I am going to marry you! And don't you forget it." I say before kissing her. Her blood tears ran into our interlocked mouths and we fell asleep in the bed still in a close embrace.

-HP/LL-

The next few weeks dragged in slowly for me and Luna. We spent most of the time studying. It was easy to see why Luna was in Ravenclaw, she was more studious than Hermione.

On the plus side the day before we were supposed to return to Hogwarts I got another letter from Ragnok.

_Lord Potter,_

_We have completed our audit of all the vaults in your name at Gringotts. It appears that Mr Dumbledore has indeed taken money out of your account since your parents' deaths._

_Firstly there is the yearly amount of 1,000 Galleons which is given to your guardians for your housing and general upkeep. I think we can both agree that they have failed on that front and the monies have been recovered in full from their accounts… with interest. _

_Secondly we came across much larger withdrawals from your parents' personal accounts, but on further inspection found it was in fact authorised. Before your parents died they contacted Gringotts say that in the event of their death, the year you started at Hogwarts was to be the first year of the 'James and Lilly Potter Memorial scholarship for Muggleborns and Disadvantaged Wizards'. It would appear that Sirius was referring to these payments when he made his accusations. He was unaware of the arrangements so he believed Mr Dumbledore was stealing huge amounts of money from your parents' accounts._

_Just in case you were interested the current recipients of the scholarship are Ms Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Denis Creevy._

_Finally there was one other withdrawal and as far as we can tell in in unauthorised. On the 31__st__ of September 1989 Albus Dumbledore approved the withdrawal of 7,658 Galleons,16 Sickles and 8 Knuts. The Bank of Gringotts is currently doing all we can to have this money returned to you and if all goes well it should be returned to your vault within the next week. _

_In addition all the Black vaults have been unsealed and will be available to you on your next visit to the bank_

_May your gold forever flow and your enemies heads' fall at your feet._

_Ragnok Hammerfist,_

_Director of Gringotts Wizarding Bank,_

_London Branch,_

_Diagon Alley._

I quickly did some of the rough calculations in my head. That was nearly £40,000 Dumbledore had taken form his vaults. The headmaster had some serious explaining to do.

-HP/LL-

On the morning that we were leaving Phil sat us down and told us… well reminded Luna of all the do's and don'ts of being a vampire in Hogwarts, before we portkeyed off to the station.

After sitting in our compartment for about twenty minutes we were soon joined by Hermione, Ron and Ginny, who looked like she had just been crying.

When the train began to move however the two Weasleys along with Hermione and Luna excused themselves to make their way to the prefects carriage. Neville and I just sat in silence for most of the journey.

-HP/LL-

Nobody spoke for the entire carriage ride up to the castle. It was obvious Ginny was angry with Me, Ron, and Hermione for not telling her who my betrothed was. In fact in general Ginny was acting like a complete bitch. She just moved her glare between the three of us all the way up to the castle.

When we got up to the castle Dumbledore made a big speech about Voldemort and how we were his greatest weapon against the wizarding world. It was clear that that was aimed more at the Slytherin table than anyone else.

-HP/LL-

When the feast was over I waited outside the great hall for Luna to start leading the Ravenclaw first years to Ravenclaw Tower. As she walked by I passed her a note.

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement right after curfew._

_Forever yours _

_H._

I watched that brilliant smile appear on her face as she turned to climb up the grand staircase.

Unfortunately for us, unbeknown to me I was being watched by a particular redhead. I made my way up to the Room of Requirement without sensing the fact that I was being followed; too excited to see the girl who was to be my bride…

-HP/LL-


End file.
